


Sweet Heat

by DarthSpoob (Talcen)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruck is of age in this, M/M, Neither Bruck nor Xanatos died, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talcen/pseuds/DarthSpoob
Summary: Xanatos takes his time to take his apprentice apart from the inside.
Relationships: Bruck Chun/Xanatos
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Bruck is 22 in this fic and neither he nor Xanatos died. This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine alone.

“Master please…,” Bruck whined as Xanatos stretched him further. His knuckles grazed his perineum as he teasingly brushed against Bruck’s prostrate feather light.

“You’re such a good boy, Bruck. Always so good for me. You’re so beautiful right now. I could just just eat you up,” Xanatos whispered deeply.

Bruck whined at the praise and pushed down on Xan’s fingers, wanting more of his master.“Master please! I need you!”

Xanatos chuckled before pulling his fingers out of him and leaning down to steal a searing kiss. Bruck moaned into the kiss and tangled his fingers into Xanatos’ long hair.

Xanatos finally pulled apart after a long moment and carefully guided himself into Bruck, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of his apprentice’s hole stretching to fit him inside.

“M-master…”

Once fully seated, Bruck wrapped his legs around Xan and panted heavily. Xanatos smiled down at him and brushed a stray lock of hair from Bruck’s face, before pulling back out nearly all the way and slowly pushing back inside. Bruck moaned sweetly for him and Xanatos relished the sound.

“So good, Bruck. You’re so, so good.”

“Xan…more, please…”

“Shush, love. I’ve got you.”

Xanatos set up a steady but slow pace, making sure to hit Bruck’s prostrate more often than not. He wanted to take his time taking the younger man apart.They continued like that until Bruck’s sweet moans and begging were too much to bear and Xanatos began to pick up the pace, pounding into that sweet heat.

“M-master! Please! Force! Please!” Bruck babbled as Xanatos drove into him.

“So good…so kriffing good…Come for me, Bruck. Come for your master.”

“Xanatos!”

Bruck spilled onto himself as Xanatos thrust home. He whined incoherently as Xanatos continued to pound into him, until he finally, blissfully, came inside of him, pumping him full fo his seed.

They lay there panting as Xanatos rolled off of him and pulled him to his side. He held onto Bruck possessively and nuzzled into the back fo his neck, before lightly nipping there.

“My beautiful boy. My sweet, sweet boy. All mine.”

Bruck sighed contently and pressed back against Xanatos.

“All yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review if you enjoyed! I'm new to fan fiction so go easy on me. ;3;


End file.
